You are my song
by XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX
Summary: Eriol and Tomoyo are about to graduate high school. They have been friends for years but something was still left unsaid. But what was it? What does Tomoyo wanted to tell him. Does Eriol have something to say as well?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own this wonderful characters. Let alone the anime. All credits must go to CLAMP.

**You Are My Song**

_We've been friends for years. And now that we are about to graduate highschool, you still haven't noticed. Until now, you're still too dense to realize how I really felt for you._

The piano produced an unpleasant sound.

"Daidouji-san," called the 18 year old Eriol Hiiragizawa.

"Huh?" Tomoyo gave him a quizzical look.

"You're singing the song too high." he said.

"Oh..." Tomoyo absently muttered and then dissolved back to her own world.

"Are you sick?" Eriol's question came out of nowhere.

"I'm not sick!" Tomoyo fumed.

Lately they've been losing their temper easily.

And that wasn't normal. It was definitely way out of the ordinary.

Eriol blinked as he stared at the lavender haired girl. And then, his eyebrow furled.

"I think we should resume our practice tomorrow." Eriol closed the piano and stood up.

"Matte!" Tomoyo grabbed him by the shoulder as he was about to leave.

"What is it this time?" there was a mixture of annoyance in his voice.

Tomoyo hesitated for a while. How could she dare ask Eriol to practice if she couldn't put up a good performance umlike the one that Eriol was currently showing off.

"Can we practice it one more time?" she stammered.

She nervously waited for his answer. But much to Tomoyo's dismay, there came a cold 'no' from the great Eriol Hiiragizawa.

Tomoyo was about to stop him once more. But before she knew it, Eriol was already out of sight.

Frown lines started to form on Tomoyo's forehead. The day before yesterday, yesterday and today, he stormed out of the music room due to too much annoyance.

All because of her lack of concentration.

"How many times do this things have to happen?" she mentally asked herself but wasn't able come up with any useful answer.

"Oh, I'm hopeless." Tomoyo sighed and decided to leave the room now.

There was no use to remain there.

But as she was about to slid the door close, something caught her attention, Tomoyo went back to see what it was.

Once it was on her hands, she realized that it was a piano piece. The title read, 'You Are my Song.'

"I love this song." Tomoyo said. "I'll return it to him today."

She decided to come by his house and drop the piano piece to him. When she reached Hiiragizawa doorstep, who greeted her was Nakuru Akizuki.

"Good afternoon Tomoyo-chan." She greeted.

"Good afternoon Nakuru." She greeted back. "Where is Hiiragizawa-san?" Tomoyo asked.

Nakuru told her that he was at his study and then let Tomoyo in so she could personally return the sheet to him.

Tomoyo nervously knocked on the door.

"Come in." a deep masculine voice said.

Tomoyo shakily entered the room.

"Hello, Hiiragizawa-san." She greeted.

"What are you doing here?" he bluntly asked.

_How rude of him. _

"I just want to return something." Tomoyo stammered.

"What is it?" he curiously asked.

She handed out the piano piece. Eriol wordlessly took it. When the sheet of paper was out of her grasp, Tomoyo asked.

"That's all?" she asked.

Eriol looked up at her.

"You'll just receive it and then it's over? No thank you?" she was hurt about Eriol's rudeness.

He wasn't like this.

How she wondered what has gone into him.

"Thank you." Eriol said without meaning it. "You could leave now."

That's it.

He have hurt her enough.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Tomoyo growled.

"Nothing." Eriol unaffectedly shrugged. "Is something wrong with you?" he threw Tomoyo's question back at her.

"I don't know what has gotten into you but please!" she shouted. "Would stop acting like that! I'm having a hard time to understand you."

"SO?" he asked. "My problem?"

Tomoyo wanted to cry but she tried to hold back her tears as she tried to lessen the tension between them.

"Okay. Off with that topic. Could I possibly ask you if we could change the song that I'm going to sing?" she calmly asked.

"Why would I do that then?" Eriol adjusted his glasses.

"So I could sing better." She told him.

Eriol remained silent for some time.

And then,

"There is nothing wrong with the song. The problem rests and you and whatever thing that was bothering you." He said.

"Then let us see about that." Tomoyo dared. "Let's see if you're speculation is right. You play. I'll sing. If I won't be able to sing it beautifully, then so be it."

Eriol stood up from his chair.

"Sure. I guess granting your request won't kill."

They went to his music room.

Once there, Eriol sat on the piano and laid the piano piece. "I'll play, you sing." Was his curt order.

The sooner he said, the sooner the song was heard around the house.

The rest lies to Tomoyo.

She closed her eyes and began singing the song.

_You are the song Playing so softly in my heart I reach for you You seem so near And yet so far _

I hate you for you're so dense.

_I hope and I pray You'll be with me someday I know down inside That you are mine & I'm your true love Or am I dreaming..._

But I can't deny that I love you.

Tomoyo continued to sing as she pondered with her thoughts.

The music continued to go around and was heard all over the Hiiragizawa manor. The sound of the piano and the angelic voice blended wonderfully as if the music came from heaven. All was well and fine when,

Tomoyo suddenly burst out crying.

Eriol stopped playing the piano upon realizing that Tomoyo began to cry and he doesn't know why. He left the piano and headed towards Tomoyo's crying figure. He came closer and closer though he was unsure of what the hell was wrong with her.

"Daidouji-san, what's up with you now?" Eriol stubbornly asked.

Tomoyo looked up at him and stared. Eriol on the other hand came closer and hope that Tomoyo would answer his question. But much to his dismay, what Tomoyo did was to give him a hard slap across his face. Eriol then stood up. His face was red with rage. He gave Tomoyo a lethal glare before shouting at her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" he snarled.

Tomoyo continued to cry.

"HEY I'M ASKING YOU A QUESTION MISS TOMOYO DAIDOUJI!" HE BAWLED.

Tomoyo then look up at her.

"You sure you want to know?" she brokenly asked.

"I really wanted to know." he said.

"I hate you for because you're so dense, Eriol Hiiragizawa." she said.

"Me dense?" Eriol asked in disbelief. "How come?"

"How come!" Tomoyo looked at him. "Because you're so dense to know that I am in love with you!" Tomoyo almost screamed the last part.

Eriol was shocked.

All this time, he never knew.

"To-mo-yo, I'm sorry." he said. "I didn't know." he stammered.

"Of course you don't know!" Tomoyo piped. "Because you're dense. Because you're too blind to notice!"

"How on earth am I so dense!" Eriol asked.

"How!" Tomoyo angrily asked. "I've been leaving clues to make you realize how I felt for you. Those clues are way to obvious that almost everybody notices!" she spat.

Eriol shook his head. "I'm sorry but I can hardly remember how you left some clues." he answered.

Then suddenly, memories started to come back to him.

_It was valentines day and Tomoyo Daidouji was in front of his doorstep._

_She brought some chocolate for him._

_"Thank you Dadouji-san." Eriol said. "It's so kind of you."_

_"You're welcome Eriol-kun." she said and then kissed Eriol's cheek. "You're special to me. Really, really special." she whispered to him._

And then,

_"Why aren't looking for a boyfriend yet?" Eriol asked the grinning Tomoyo._

_"Because," tomoyo smiled. "I already knew who I wanted to be with and I'm waiting for him to come and get me."_

_"Ho, ho." Eriol said. "Who is this lucky guy?" he asked while trying to conceal his jealousy._

_"Someone who is close to me. Someone that was always there for me whenever I need him. Just like you." Tomoyo told him._

_"I see." Eriol nodded his head. "Like me." he repeated._

"I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan." he said.

" Sorry?" she asked. "Is that all you got to say! Sorry!" her expression was hurt.

"But," Eriol interjected.

"But what?" she asked.

"I, I..." Eriol stammered.

I thought you were in love with someone else.

I thought you were thinking of someone whenever we practice.

I thought you don't have special feelings towards me.

I thought...

"I'm sorry Daidouji-san." Eriol said. "I just misunderstood you." he confessed.

Tomoyo stared at him. Her eyes showed her need for answers.

"What do you mean?" she curiously asked.

"I, I..." Eriol hesitated.

How could he tell her.

It's so hard.

But, there it goes.

"I'm sorry Daidouji-san!" he said. "I just thought that you were in love with someone else thats why I'm jealous!" he blurted out. "I'm such a coward so I wasn't able to tell you how I really feel for you! I'm afraid that I will lose you because you might avoid me once you learn my true feelings."

Tomoyo blinked.

It was unbelievable. All this time, they felt the same way towards each other. Maybe she was wrong. He wasn't the only one who was dense. She's like him as well. Eriol was jealous because he thought that she was in love with someone else. She saw Eriol's previous expressions and took it for granted.

"You," Tomoyo stammered. "You're love me too?"

Eriol nodded.

"Oh my god." Tomoyo uttered.

Eriol approached her and then he cuddled her.

It feels so good. His warmth, his essencce. It feels so right. So right that she don't want to let go. This is the moment that she had dreamt for so long. And now, it finally came true.

"I love you Daidouji-san." he whispered.

Tomoyo smiled.

"I love you too Eriol-kun." she answered back.

As of now, nothing could be more perfect.


End file.
